


"Anyone can be seduced by cobra kai.. don't make the same mistake I made"

by oswaldwaddlepot



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Karate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswaldwaddlepot/pseuds/oswaldwaddlepot
Summary: Robby has sided with Kreese leaving Johnny and Daniel no choice but to work together to take down cobra kai for good.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"If we lose, I go. If you lose.." Kreese spoke calmly and coldly.

"We won't lose." said Johnny. 

Kreese looked at the two men in front of him, who had a long term rivalry and now working together side-by-side. 

"You ok, sensei?" Miguel asked, as he and Sam came running over.

"I'm fine, Miguel."

Kreese looked at the kids, bloodied and bruised. "You know, you both would be cobra kai worthy, especially you Mr. Diaz. You've proven yourself.."

"Stay the hell away from our kids." Daniel demanded. 

"Alright. I already got one of your kids and he's already proven himself." Kreese smirked at Johnny.

"I will get him back. I swear right now, if you so much as lay a finger on my kid.."

"Now, Mr. Lawrence, who was it that just slammed Robby's face into the lockers leaving him unconscious?"

Almost immediately Johnny ran back inside to check on Robby. The boy still remained unconscious. He knelt back down beside, trying to get any response from him.

"Robby? Hey, come one, wake up. Robby?" Panic came over him. "DANIEL!" he screamed.

Daniel, Sam and Miguel came rushing in. "Sam, call 911." Daniel frantically said as he ran to Robby.

"He's not waking up!" 

"Let me check to see if he's breathing" he placed his head over Robby's mouth and nose, "he's breathing" and then placed his fingers on his neck, "and he's got a pulse." 

"Thank god." Johnny whispered.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I was fighting Kreese then Robby pulled me away and next… he was fighting me."

"Oh, Johnny. I take it, you pushed him into the lockers?"

"It was an accident. I didn't want to fight him."

"Alright. Uh, I'm gonna go tell Sam and Miguel to go home and I'll wait for the ambulance."

"Hey, Daniel, thanks for saving me."

"You owe me one."

Johnny focused his attention back on Robby. The gash running straight down his forehead was turning a bright red. The sight of this made Johnny feel sick. His son. His own son fought him. Years of feeling neglected and abandoned. He clasped his hand to Robby's. 

"Sensei, the ambulance is here." Miguel quietly spoke.

"I thought LaRusso told you to leave?"

"He did but we're not. We're going to the hospital too."

"Miguel, you don't have to plus your mom.."

"Already called her. She's heading there as well." Miguel gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks, Miguel." 

Kreese watched from the corner. Johnny caught his sight. 

"Right in here!" Daniel instructed the paramedics. 

The medics quickly took his vitals and placed an oxygen mask over his face and placed him on a stretcher. Johnny quickly followed behind them, giving Kreese one last glance. The medics were loading him inside, "Can't I ride with him?" Johnny asked. 

"You can follow us, we need room to work on him." 

"Johnny, ride with me. Sam, call your mother and let her know what's going on."

Johnny jumped in the car. "Come on!" He exclaimed. "You told me he was breathing, why'd they put a mask on him?"

"I don't know but he was breathing. He's gonna be fine."

"Yeah and how do you know?"

"He's tough and resilient, like his dad. Also he's stubborn like his dad. I know you're worried, I am too."

Johnny was rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, rocking back and forth anxiously. "He said I was his own worst enemy, Daniel."

"That's Kreese talking. We're gonna get him away from cobra kai for good, you hear me?"

Johnny nodded and remained silent for the rest of the drive. Once at the hospital, he jumped out and ran inside to the front desk.

"Robby Keene, 17 year old, just came in. Where is he?" he asked one of the nurses.

"Please wait in the waiting room and someone will be out shortly to update you."

"I need to know if he's ok. I just… that's my son."

"I understand sir but I don't have any information. I can go and check with the doctor."

"Thank you." Johnny found an empty chair and sat down. He was hurting, physically and mentally but his priority was Robby. 

"Johnny?"

"Sensei?"

Daniel, Miguel and Sam came over to him. "How is he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, haven't talked to the doctor yet."

"Amanda is on the way over." Daniel spoke.

"Listen, I appreciate this but.."

"No "buts" Johnny. I feel responsible for Robby too. I'm not going to leave but Sam, you do. Go back home."

"No, dad. I care about Robby too and I want to stay here. Besides, the house is a wreck, remember?"

Johnny looked at Miguel who had been fairly quiet. "Miguel, why are you here?"

"I'm not going to lie, I don't like him but I do care about you, sensei and Sam. I want to make sure you're ok."

Johnny nodded. Amanda and Carmen arrived shortly after, both argued that they all should be checked for any serious injuries. No one did. 

Johnny hated waiting. He remembers visiting his mom and having to wait long periods at a time for the doctors to tend to his mom. 

"Family of Robby Keene?" a nurse spoke. 

Johnny jumped out. "How is he? Can I see him?"

"He's conscious and responsive now. I'll take you to him now." The nurse led him to a little cubby space, she opened the curtains that were drawn around the bed. Robby was still but alert. "I'll get the doctor." 

The nurse vanished in the crowded ER. Johnny walked closer to his kid, who looked up at him, his beginning to water. "It's ok, Robby. You're gonna be fine."

"Are you Robby's father?" A stern voice spoke from behind. 

Johnny turned around, "yeah are you his doctor?"

"Your son will live. He has a nasty concussion and want to keep him here overnight."

"Yeah, ok. He was unconscious for a long time, are you sure he's ok?"

"We ran all the tests and each came back normal. I do need to ask how he came to get that cut on his forehead? I see he was wearing a gi, so karate?"

"Lost his balance, fell into the lockers."

"I see. I still have to report this to the cops, its procedure."

"I understand."

The doctor looked at them both before leaving. Johnny pulled a chair up to the bed.

"You're gonna be fine. You have a hard head like me." he chuckled.

Robby was expressionless.

"The LaRusso girl is here, I can get her for you."

Robby rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone." He spoke hoarsely.

"What?"

"Go. I don't want you here. You never cared before, don't bother to start caring now."

"Robby.."

"Leave!" He raised his voice a little.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up on you. Whether you like it or not, you're my kid." Johnny got up. "But before I leave, let me give you some advice, Kreese is bad news. He is using you to get back at me and LaRusso. He will hurt you. Get away from him as quickly as you can."

"Duly noted. Now go." 

Johnny stormed out of the hospital, ignoring everyone's shouts at him. Daniel ran after him.

"JOHNNY?" 

Johnny stopped and turned to face Daniel. "He doesn't want me around." He started to break. Daniel immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I told you we'll get him back together and I meant it. We have to work together if we want to get him back. Put our past to rest."

"LaRusso, this is the longest hug any man has given me. Thank you for this."

"Don't mention it. We both needed this." Daniel laughed.

"The boys are hugging, I don't know if this is good or bad?" Amanda interrupted.

The guys pulled apart. "Its good, honey. We're putting our past behind us and we're working together."

"What does that mean?"

"I was thinking about combining our dojos. What do you think, Johnny?"

"I can see your students becoming Eagle Fang students."

"That's not what I meant."

"It sounds… badass." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Robby woke up the next morning with the worst headache he ever had. The bright hospital lights blinded his eyesight. He rubbed his eyes to better his vision, looking around to see if anyone was there for him. No one was. He remembered the previous night vaguely, he fought his dad and then blacked out. He remembered telling his dad to go. He had adapted to being alone. 

"Excuse me. Nurse?" he tried to yell.

A nurse from across the way noticed his pleas and rushed over. "Good morning, Mr. Keene, and how are you this morning?" She asked as she checked over his chart.

"I got a wicked headache that's not going away."

"Not surprising after your fall last night."

"Fall?" He tried to remember what happened the night before. 

"Says here you lost your balance, hit your head on some lockers and fell. You were unconscious for a period of time." She put the chart down and started taking his vitals.

"Am I ok?"

"Yes, you're going to have that headache for awhile but some ibuprofen will help ease it."

"When will I be discharged?"

"The doctor will be here shortly to give you a prescription and then you'll be on your way. Who can I call to inform them of your release?"

He pondered that for a moment. He could let his dad and Mr. LaRusso know he's getting out but what good would that do? He doesn't want nothing to do with them anymore. His mom is still in rehab. His step grandfather barely knows him. There's only one other person..

"John Kreese."

"Family relation?"

"He's my grandad on my mom's side."

"Alright, just give me his number and I'll let him." She smiled.

Robby gave her the number and laid back down after she left. He tried to piece together what had happened. "Fall?" he kept thinking to himself. The throbbing in his head made it impossible to think but he knew he didn't lose balance and fell.

Short while later the doctor came by to give one last checkup and prescribed some meds. "If you feel any dizziness, nauseous, come back immediately." The doctor instructed.

Robby shook his head in agreement.

"Robby?" A familiar voice spoke. John Kreese was standing right behind the doctor. "Is the boy ok to leave now?"

"Yes, I was just telling him that if he felt unwell to come back."

"I'll keep an eye on him. Thank you doctor." He shook the doctor's hand. He walked closer to Robby to get a good look at his forehead.

"Your dad did a number on you, kid. You sure you're ok?"

"My dad did this?" a jolt of anger raised in the kid.

"We'll talk about this when we leave. I found some clothes in your bag at the dojo. Put these on and we'll get out of here."

Once Robby was dressed and got his prescription, Kreese took him outside. "Our ride should be here any minute now."

"My dad put me in the hospital?" 

"Patience. In time, I'll tell you what happened. First, there's someone I want you to meet. He's an old friend of mine who is eagerly waiting for us."

A white SUV pulled up to them, the driver got out and opened the door for them. "After you," Kreese said.

"So, this friend, what's his name?"

"Terry Silver. Heard of him?"

"No."

"We served together, saved his ass many times. He's my closest friend. He helped me out after.." he paused, looking at Robby.

"After the tournament and you lost your students? Mr. LaRusso told me about this."

"And he didn't mention Silver?" He laughed. "See, Silver helped fund Cobra Kai and he also trained LaRusso for a brief time."

Robby remembered the story Daniel told Miyagi-Do students. "Wait, Mr. LaRusso mentioned this to us but never told us who trained him. We thought it was, well, you."

"No, no. This story will be told over time. Right now, the focus is on you. Driver, can we stop by the pharmacy first?"

After getting his prescription, Robby slept the rest of the way. 

"Mr. Keene, wake up, we're here." Kreese gently spoke.

The pathway was surrounded by trees and stone fencing. The drive was about five minutes uphill. On top of the hill was a huge mansion. Robby had never seen a house so big before. The driver stopped at the front door, another man was already waiting for them. Kreese and Robby got out and greeted the man.

"He's expecting you in his office." the waiting man said.

Kreese and Robby entered the house, Kreese leading the way. Robby took his time to look over the exquisite mansion. Marble floors and pillars, paintings and statues.

"Sensei Kreese, what does your friend do for a living?"

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY! JOHNNY!" a man's voice shouted excitedly. Kreese grinned. The man came out of the last room down the hall and ran to greet Kreese. "It's been too long, old friend."

"Likewise, Terry." They parted from each other. "Man, when did we get old?" 

"Speak for yourself, John." Both men laughed. Terry caught glimpse of Robby, who remained silent during this little reunion.

"You must be, Mr. Keene. I've heard a lot about you." Silver looked over Robby, "excuse my manners, my name is Terry Silver."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Silver. I'm sorry but I don't know why I'm here."

"You didn't tell him?" Silver asked Kreese. Kreese shook his head no. "Come, kid, I have an offer to make you." Silver led both of them back to his office. 

The office was just as grand. Dark oak wood floors and walls, a window with a view of the city skyline. 

"Sit down. Whiskey, John?" 

"You know it."

Silver handed the whiskey glass to John, "and water for the boy."

"Thanks." Robby whispered. He took a sip of water as John and Terry toast.

"Mr. Keene, my offer is simple. I'll help train you for the next all valley tournament if he could help me with Daniel LaRusso."

"Help with what?"

"I know you worked at his dealership for a time, stayed with him for the summer. See, I have had a issue with him for sometime and I just want to get back at him."

"So in the other words, you're just like my dad who can't let go of a decades old grudge. Yeah no thanks, already went through this and look where it took me."

"In my house, in my office, in front of me. Everything happens for a reason. Your dad not being there for you or even visiting you in juvie. Always choosing someone else over you. Let's forget about LaRusso, wouldn't you like the chance to get back at the people who wronged you? I can help you with this, I can train you in ways that you didn't think possible. Isn't that right, John?

Robby looked confused, "how do you know my dad never visited me?"

"My boy, I have so much money and power that I can get what I want with a snap of my fingers." 

"Mr. Keene, Mr. Silver knows a little bit more than I do. He's a great Sensei and I know he can show you moves that even I don't know about."

"Suppose I agree to help you, what will you do to Mr. Larusso and my dad?"

"I can hurt Mr. LaRusso financially. As for your father, that's for you to decide. Joining Cobra Kai already hurts him but I'm guessing you want to hurt him more and Mr. Diaz as well?" Silver smirked.

"I do want to hurt Miguel or Sam but my dad deserves a lifetime of pain." Robby looked down then up at Silver, "teach me what you know and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Excellent! Now, Sensei Kreese tells me you don't have a home so I took the liberty of getting you a small apartment."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Silver but I don't have any money to pay you back or pay anything for that matter."

"Don't worry about the money. I have everything taken care of. I'm sure you must be starving after staying at the hospital. Mrs. Jenkins," he called, a woman appeared in the office doorway, "take Mr. Keene to the kitchen and find him something to eat. Mr. Kreese and I have some business to tend to."

Robby got up and left with the woman.

"You think he can handle it?" Silver asked.

"He has so much anger in him, he can handle it."

"He better, I can't afford to look like a fool again, John."

"Trust me, the kid hates LaRusso and his dad."

"Even so, the kid doesn't look like he's ready to end LaRusso and his dad once and for all. Keep an eye out on him."

"So, are you going to let me in on your plan?"

"For starters, I'm going to destroy LaRusso financially, take away his ridiculous car dealership empire then the real fun begins. You and Mr. Keene will do whatever you like to his dad."

"Terry, there's something I need to tell you. I told Lawrence and LaRusso we were going to settle this with the tournament, if I lose, I'm out for good."

Terry laughed, "Johnny, this is perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

"I can fund the tournament and get on the board. With this, I can make a few rule changes as well."

Kreese and Silver smiled at each other and toasted once more.

"One more thing, Terry, should Mr. Keene betray us, what do you plan on doing with him?"

"Thirty years ago I would've given you 'oh I'll just beat him up' answer but times changed. No, I will personally make sure that LaRusso and Lawrence get the message that I am not one to be messed with or Cobra Kai. I will destroy Robby Keene right in front of them."

In that moment, Kreese began to wonder if he made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Robby Keene, K-E-E-N-E!" Johnny repeatedly shouted at the nurse on the phone, "Is he ready to leave?"

"Mr. Lawrence, it looks like Robby was already discharged earlier. Mr. Kreese came to pick him up." 

Johnny rolled his eyes, "of course he did" he sighed. Johnny hung up and threw the phone in frustration. His insides were fueled by rage and guilt. He wanted to and finish what he started with the man who ruined his life and now has his son in his clutches.

He stomped over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Coors banquet. He looked at the can and put it back, he was trying to clean his life up and drinking before noon was something he never wanted to do again. He slammed the fridge door hard enough that the photo of Robby at the soccer game fell. He collapsed against the fridge and picked the picture up. He stared at it and the memories of that day came flooding back to him. 

It was one of the few good days he had with Robby. Robby had scored the winning shot for his team. 

"Come on, champ, let's go out for a burger and a milkshake, what do you say?" Johnny enthusiastically asked as he helped Robby into the car.

"No veggies on top, right dad?"

Johnny laughs, "sure thing, buddy."

They enjoyed eating their burgers and shakes. Robby managed to get the shake all over his face, laughing and smiling at this. On the way back to Shannon's apartment, they talked about other sports Robby was interested in, baseball especially. Johnny had brought up karate but Robby turned that down. 

That day Johnny holds close to his heart. He and his son were happy without a care in the world. To them, it was their most perfect day. 

Johnny came back to reality when he heard a knock on his door.

"Johnny?" Carmen asked.

"Come in" Johnny could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Carmen entered the apartment and saw Johnny against the fridge, looking dispirited.

"Johnny, are you ok?"

"He was eight in the picture" he held up the photo to Carmen. "I really messed everything up, Carmen."

Carmen went to Johnny and sat opposite of him, grabbing his arm and rubbing it.

"We've all made mistakes, Johnny. Some more severe than others. All we can do now is learn from our mistakes and to better ourselves. As a single mother, I tried to the best I could under our circumstances. And you, Johnny, well.."

"I failed my kid, Carmen." 

"Yes, you did. Johnny, I won't lie to you but your son put my son in a coma and I have a hard time with this and I know now isn't the time to discuss this because he joined cobra kai.."

Johnny looked at her confused. "Miguel told me about what happened at the dojo and he also told me about your sensei. To tell you the truth, if I had known about your sensei, I would've pulled Miguel out of there a long time ago" she smiled at him.

"Carmen, there's a lot we need to talk about.."

"I know and we're going to start right now. Firstly, let's get off the floor" she helped him up and took him to the couch. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Just patience and understanding."

"Of course, Johnny."

"Did Miguel tell you the story about Robby's birth?" 

She shook her head no.

"I wasn't there when he was born, I was drunk. My mom died and everything went down fast after her death. His mom and I fought constantly, I eventually left. I tried to be there as much as I could for Robby but there was always something I had to do. I never gave him any of my time. After so long, I drifted out of his life. This wasn't his fault." Johnny put his head in his hands.

Carmen rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Have you apologized to him?"

"No, I tried to.."

"Try harder."

"How? He doesn't want me around."

"You're his father, you'll find a way. You need to be patient. There will come a time where he comes to you."

"I screwed up his life, Carmen."

"Yes, you did and apologizing for this is the first step in the right direction. Being a parent is never easy, we just have to do our best" Carmen continued to rub his back, "that photo you have, is that the only photo you have of Robby when he was younger?"

"No, I have a couple of boxes filled with baby pictures. Why?"

"Let me have the pictures, I have an idea."

Johnny and Carmen smiled at each other. "You're an amazing woman, Carmen. I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

"You'd still be eating hot pockets for dinner" she giggled. 

Johnny wrapped his hand around hers, "what if I lost him for good?"

"You need to be patient with him. He has sixteen years worth of abandonment, anger and sadness in him. I can't tell you what you should do except listen to your heart and your son. Maybe in time, forgiveness can be made."

"I guess asking you what the first step is out of the question?"

"Yes but I can try to help guide you. If he's not willing to talk or listen to you, is there someone else he's willing to listen to?"

"Daniel was my first choice but he doesn't want to see him either. Sam is out of the question and basically every other kid in the dojo."

"What about me?"

"Carmen, no, I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not, I'm willing to do this. Do you think he'll talk to me?"

"Maybe. I don't know. The fight, Miguel.."

"Exactly why I should talk to him. Johnny, I have anger towards Robby and I need to talk to him and ask him why he did what he did."

"Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes."

"I'll call my old friend, Bobby. He's a priest and knows what to do with family crises."

"Great, just let me know when he's ready for this sit down. Ok, now there's something else I think we should start discussing."

"Hmm?"

"Us. Are we together or? And should we tell Miguel?"

"Carmen, I like you a lot. You've helped change who I am. As far as Miguel goes, we'll tell him in time or did you want to tell him now?"

"We can't exactly sneak around, he's bound to find out. We should tell him after we had our first date." 

"Didn't we have.."

"Just the two of us. Romantic dinner, maybe karaoke" she laughed.

"I would love this. What do you say, tomorrow night?"

"I'll be ready."

They embraced each other in their arms. Johnny hasn't felt this way in a long time, he almost didn't want to let her go.

"Johnny, one more thing. Robby, is he still at the hospital?"

"Kreese picked him up earlier. Not surprised, he thinks Kreese is good for him but he's a monster."

"I know you well enough to know that you don't give up easily. Look at Miguel, you never gave up on him. You fought hard to become a better man than you were and I know you'll do whatever it takes to not give up on Robby."

"Thank you, Carmen, for everything. You always seem to know what to say."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Except for now, I have to get ready for my shift at the hospital."

Johnny walked her back to her door. She caressed his arm and shoulder. He didn't want to let her go but he did. She blew a kiss to him as she walked into her apartment.

Back in his apartment, Johnny began searching through the boxes for photos to give to Carmen. He found the majority of the ones he did have which weren't a lot. He felt a wave of regret come over him, "there should be more" he kept thinking to himself. 

He walked into the kitchen and began searching through the drawers until he found what he was looking for, a folded up letter and a pen. He sat down at the small dining table and unfolded the letter (the one he started to write for Robby but didn't finish it). 

After reading it through twice, he picked up the pen and finished writing. 

After an hour of writing, Johnny looked at the letter and wiped a tear from his cheek. He folded it back up and placed it neatly back in the drawer.

He cleaned up the little mess he made and placed Robby's photos in a bag on top of the counter. He looked at the time and saw he still had a few hours before going to Miyagi-do. "Bobby, I have to Bobby" he thought and grabbed his cell.

"Hello, Johnny, what can I help you with?"

"Hey, man, I need a favor to ask you. Miguel's mom, Carmen, wants to meet Robby and he isn't exactly talking to me right now so.."

"You want me to be the mediator?"

"If you don't mind. I think you are the right influence for Robby now."

"Ok, I'll check my schedule and see.."

"He's with Kreese, Bobby. He has manipulated him into trusting him."

"Oh, god. I'll come by your place tonight and we'll set up a meeting."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate this."

"No problem, Johnny but you do understand that this meeting may not happen given how much of an influence Kreese has on Robby now. I'll do my best but I can't guarantee he'll talk to me much less Carmen."

"I know, Carmen was here earlier, she told me I have to be patient with him. You know me better than anyone, patience isn't my strong suit."

"And she's right. Listen, we'll talk more about this tonight."

"Yeah, I have to get ready to go to the dojo."

"Not cobra kai dojo?"

"No, uh, Miyagi-do. Yeah, Larusso and I have combined our dojos, if you can believe it" he laughed.

"No kidding?! Huh, maybe one day I'll pop on over there and see the two of you and your students. Bye, Johnny."

"Bye, Bobby."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own cobra kai or any of the characters


End file.
